


I am so sorry

by Nimirie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: Después de los sucesos de The Last Jedi, cuando al fin el General Hux puede regresar a su propia nave, queda el balance de lo sucedido y el dolor en su cuello por la forma en que el ahora Líder Supremo lo trató.





	I am so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fanfic dentro del canon de lo visto en The Last Jedi, espero sea de su agrado. 
> 
> Notas:  
> Aurebesh es el sistema de escritura del Básico Galáctico, una de las lenguas más usadas en la Galaxia.
> 
> En la Guía Visual de TLJ aparece una foto del estuche de caligrafía de Ben Solo.
> 
> Basado en este arte: http://convallarias-art.tumblr.com/image/168820300064

I AM SO SORRY

 

Aquello no había estado en sus planes porque obviamente las cosas se salieron de control en algún momento, pero pese a eso pudo contener lo sucedido de la mejor manera posible. Así como había contenido a Kylo Ren durante mucho tiempo antes, estando para él, haciéndolo creer que era parte de algo que se había desarrollado de la nada, producto de la cercanía que ambos compartían al ser los más allegados al Líder Supremo.

Sabía bien que debía cubrir ese frente, dentro de toda la estrategia que había pensado durante meses no podía simplemente ignorar el último aspecto. Después de todo, Kylo Ren era un ser emocional que buscaba tener contacto con otra persona, aunque él mismo se negara ese hecho. No le sorprendía, que se considerara tan frío y oscuro, aunque por dentro quisiera calidez y compañía.

Pero en el último momento, las cosas no fueron como creía que serían. La chica, ella que había herido a Ren, sí creó un vínculo con el Caballero, uno que terminó logrando que se presentara en la nave cuando debió haber tomado el camino contrario e ir al lado de su muy querida Resistencia.

Ellos dos se habían aliado, habían matado al Líder Supremo y al resto de la guardia y por un segundo, pudieron convertirse en una fuerza difícil de superar. Habría sido terrible, que los dos quisieran regir a todos e imponer el orden en la Galaxia. Aunque claro, no era algo que no hubiera pensando. Se debían considerar como posibles todos los escenarios y él, los había tomado en cuenta todos. No por nada había permitido que la nave de la Resistencia terminara estrellándose contra la Supremacy, todo por permitirles a ellos tener más tiempo para … congeniar.

Para ellos parecía una sorpresa, pero no, todo estaba calculado para lograr la situación ideal. No había forma de que alguien como él, una persona que no es sensible a la Fuera, destruyera al Líder Supremo, era una situación que se había planteado muchas veces antes. Simplemente era imposible. Lo necesitaba a él y a ella, los dos podrían presentar las posibilidades correctas que lo llevaran a la muerte de Snoke. Él, creyendo que podrían tentarla al lado oscuro y ella creyendo que podría redimirlo. Al final ninguno de los dos conseguiría lo que quería, pero habrían conseguido lo que él quería.

Tembló de la emoción cuando contempló la posibilidad de haber perdido a Ren también, pero resistía, eso ya lo había probado antes, era capaz de levantarse después de haber sido mortalmente herido al grado de tener que ser evacuado de la Starkiller y sobrevivir. Quería terminar con su vida, en ese momento, se lo planteó de la misma manera, terminar con su vida siendo él alguien que no estaba a la altura de su poder físico. Hubiera sido muy gratificante.

Pero comprendía que las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas, había que empeñarse un poco más para lograr el objetivo completo y sobre todo, no ser evidente de cuál era su objetivo. Por fortuna, su mente siempre fue un lugar imposible de sondear para ellos, los usuarios de la Fuerza, aunque ninguno de los dos lo decía claramente. Tal vez ni Snoke ni Ren querían admitir que les era imposible leer su mente ni arrebatarle sus secretos. Un pequeño triunfo del que siempre se sintió muy orgulloso.

En el momento en que Ren lo tomó con la Fuerza y sintió la opresión en su cuello, supo que tendría que entregarle una muestra de obediencia, una como nunca antes, pues hasta ese momento siempre se había considerado superior al otro hombre. Así se lo había demostrado una y otra vez, cuando se siguieron sus reglas en la relación. Por completo secreta, sin intercambiar promesas y más basada en el sexo que en otra cosa. Lo necesitaba así, unido a él, aunque fuera de esa forma. Al principio fue difícil, como General de la Primera Orden una relación secreta era por completo inadecuada, después se hizo…tolerable.

Ahora, era simplemente adaptarse a las nuevas aspiraciones de Ren y satisfacerlas durante algún tiempo. Eso era todo, soportarlo y esperar a que las piezas en su estrategia fueran cayendo en su lugar correcto.

Cuando estuvo de nuevo a solas, el verse en el espejo no fue nada fácil. Las marcas en su cuello se mostraban intensas y el dolor era real, aunque claro, se negaba a ir al ala médica para curarse, dejar que lo vieran en esas condiciones estaba muy fuera de lugar. Además, estaba de vuelta en la Finalizer, en terreno conocido y eso lo hacía sentir mucho mejor que el tiempo que pasó en la Supremacy. La nave del Líder Supremo siempre le había parecido un exceso.

Se pasó un dedo por el cuello apretando para ver qué tanto dolía, se arrepintió al momento, la sensación lo hacía rememorar esos momentos donde no podía respirar, además de que su cabeza no estaba en las mejores condiciones. Pero se había levantado, había bajado a presenciar como las ratas habían salido por un agujero dejándolos con un dispendio de recursos que él no habría malgastando de esa forma.

Aquello no tenía nada de lógica, forzar la entrada, enfrentarse a ellos tan abiertamente que lo único que tenían que hacer los de la Resistencia era, como tal, resistir. Deberían haber encontrado el lugar por donde salieron antes de que lo pudieran usar, eso habría sido lo correcto. Pero el ahora Líder Supremo parecía sólo conocer un camino y este era darse de frente con lo que no podía vencer.

-Maldito Ren, ojalá te mate esa chica -deseó con todas sus fuerzas, que ambos terminaran matándose y lo liberaran de la estúpida carga de su presencia. Estaba tan cansando en ese momento que por primera vez en meses podría dormir de corrido más de un par de horas. Se quedó dormido en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada y se despertó después de  lo que creyó fue un minuto, aunque habían pasado ya varias horas. Su despertar no fue algo natural, lo hizo porque sentía el toque doloroso sobre su cuello y un poco de cosquillas, lo cual era una combinación extraña.

Además de todo, tenía compañía.

En cuanto abrió los ojos pudo ver su rostro con esa multitud de marcas de nacimiento que tantas veces había contado cuando se suponía que no ponía ningún tipo de cariño en sus relaciones, el cabello negro que había acariciado después de dejarse llevar por la pasión. Estaba acostado a su lado, concentrado en algo que le hacía a su lastimado cuello.

-No fuiste a que te curaran. -Le dijo como comentario cuando notó que ya estaba despierto, debía ser la frase más estúpida de todas porque bien sabía lo poco que le agradaba dejar que otros lo tocaran. No respondió porque era obvio, las marcas de la presión sobre su carne estaban ahí, tan presentes como cuando se había mirado al espejo. - ¿Duele?

Acto seguido las cosquillas, se dio cuenta de que algo le estaba aplicando en el cuello, pero no podía ser nada para disminuir el dolor y la incomodidad, ya se imaginaba este día, tratando de poner algún tipo de orden a la locura que sería cuando se supiera por todos los rincones que Snoke no era más el Líder Supremo acompañado de ese dolor y rigidez que había causado Ren.

Pero no importaba lo que tuviera que soportar, él no iba a dejar que los idiotas desertaran creyendo que era el fin de la Primera Orden, muchos pensarían que el liderazgo de Ren no sería para nada lo mismo. Tenían razón, claro, ¿cómo negarlo? Pero no era el liderazgo de Ren, de eso se tenían que dar cuenta todos, era el suyo.

-¿No duele? - Le pregunta de nuevo y ahora lo siente como una burla, pero no hay ninguna sonrisa en el rostro de Ren, casi podría decir que lo nota preocupado.

-Por supuesto que duele, ¿qué crees tú que pasa cuando ahorcas a alguien hasta casi matarlo?

La mirada de Ren se encuentra con la suya, parece que algo no le queda claro y es obvio que no sabe cómo preguntarle, un poco de desesperación fluye a través de su cuerpo, tener que explicarle ciertas cosas al ahora Líder Supremo es bastante ridículo. Ahí estaba de nuevo la expresión infantil que no se podía quitar de encima y que era muy clara para él, esa misma llana inocencia que lo llevó a creer que podía contar con el apoyo de la chica de Jakku o que Luke Skywalker había aparecido de la nada en Crait.

-No, no es lo mismo a cuando aprietas mi cuello durante el sexo -La explicación logra que ese que ahora quiere controlar toda una organización militar se sonroje. Era gracioso desde cierto punto de vista, por lo cual le sonrió sin querer, dejándose llevar por el momento que compartían. - Cuando te enfrentas a lo que de verdad puede ser tu muerte, no tiene nada de excitante.

-No iba a matarte -Aclara Ren, aunque no era necesario, ahora puede decir lo que sea, pero la forma en que lo trató previamente le prueba lo contrario.

-Claro Ren, lo que tú digas.

En que le dijera Ren en voz alta provocó que el hombre de cabello negro que hacía algo con su cuello mientras hablaban, se pusiera en tensión. El cambio fue sutil, pero no se le había escapado. Así que esto era un cambio en su dinámica, ¿querría ahora que le llamaran Líder Supremo hasta cuando estaban en la cama?

-Es todo, deberías ir a que te revisen, aunque ahora sentirás un poco de alivio.

Se levanta de la cama y puede ver que es un pincel con lo que lo ha estado tocando, también hay un pequeño frasco con algo parecido a la tinta. Guarda todo en una caja de madera que jamás ha visto antes, se acomoda la túnica y sin esperar respuesta de su parte, abandona su habitación en el mismo perfecto silencio en el que llegó, sólo el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse lo delata.

Después de un minuto se incorpora, va al baño para asearse y prepararse para reanudar funciones y al verse al espejo nota el aurebesh que ahora decora su cuello.

-Lo siento tanto -dice en voz alta, mira cada letra dibujada en su piel y nota el trazo firme y elegante con el que fueron hechas. Ren parece tener práctica, tal vez era algo que hacía de más joven. Nunca pensó que tuviera este tipo de habilidades.

Pero concentrándose en la importante, el acto es inesperado, que viniera a disculparse, que le importe lo suficiente como para hacer aquello que, en sí, ha quitado el dolor. Debe ser lo que ha usado como tinta, debía contener algo que alivió su molestia.

Inesperado, de eso no hay duda, pero podría formar parte de la estrategia.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Comentarios?
> 
> Pueden encontrarme en Nimirie y en In a galaxy far, far away en Facebook.


End file.
